


Survivors

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Drama & Romance, M/M, Suspense, aokaga - Freeform, survive
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: A Terra não é mais próspera. Chegou o dia em que a humanidade pagou o preço por sua ganancia, por tudo o que tomou com egoismo da natureza.Mas a raça humana é uma praga persistente. Chegou perto da extinção e resistiu. O que resta agora é reconstruir e seguir em frente.Lutar para sobreviver.





	1. Chapter 1

Há muito tempo atrás, supostamente, o mundo possuía vastas paisagens prósperas, exibindo a natureza exuberante. As cidades eram afortunadas e os seres humanos eram tantos que se espalhavam por todo o globo. Então o Grande Cataclismo aconteceu, e tudo mudou.

O que causara tal Cataclismo? As teorias eram as mais diversas: a destruição gradual da camada protetora de ozônio? Uma guerra nuclear entre as nações? Colapso das próprias forças da natureza, graças a interferência humana? Havia somente um ponto em comum: o próprio ser humano causara sua queda. Ações movidas pela ganância e egoísmo resultaram na quase extinção da humanidade.

Aos herdeiros das terras devastadas só restara uma opção a escolher: não se preocupar com teorias a respeito do Grande Cataclismo. Tudo o que podiam fazer era sobreviver.

D&T

— Falta pouco agora! — a voz, um tanto rouca, soou mais empolgada do que deveria. Os olhos se fixavam na paisagem a frente, ruínas inegavelmente. O objetivo da longa jornada a que haviam se proposto. Era a cidade de Tokyo, um pálido e assustador fantasma do que as conversas na fogueira diziam que havia sido. Uma das poucas aglomerações humanas que resistia as intempéries da nova vida. Visão ladeada pela paisagem que servira de companhia para a dupla: a estrada de chão batido e árido, em alguns pontos revelando pedaços do concreto que um dia a revestiu. Vegetação seca ladeando a estrada, destroços que reconheciam como veículos, prédios caídos, entulho. Destruição.

— Aa — foi a resposta que teve de volta. Seu companheiro de viagem não entendia como podia ter tanto fôlego ainda.

— Oe, Daiki! Você tá bem?

O rapaz rolou os olhos. Claro que estava bem. Só não tinha disposição para perder tempo com bate-papo. Andavam há muito tempo, queria acabar com a missão e voltar logo pra casa, pra segurança. Ao invés de conversar, preferia usar todos os sentidos para manter-se alerta no caminho. A viagem estava surpreendentemente tranqüila. Era atípico.

Diante do mau humor nada fora do comum, o segundo viajante preferiu calar-se. Ainda andariam um bom par de horas antes de chegar a Tokyo. Não negava que a mochila grande e velha que levava nas costas pesava demais. Sentia muito calor com aquelas roupas grossas que cobriam todo o seu corpo, forma parca de proteger-se do sol. Também usava um boné que já vira dias muito melhores, ainda que útil para proteger os cabelos ruivos e sombrear os olhos de rara íris avermelhada. Fixou o olhar no horizonte. A cidade devastada cada vez mais perto era uma esperança que animava-lhe os passos.

Daiki lançou um olhar de lado para seu companheiro. Surpreendeu-se que Taiga desistisse da conversa tão rápido, talvez estivesse cansado. Não o culpava. O sol fatigante batia sem piedade, os trajes serviam para ajudar no isolamento dos raios ultravioletas, mas eram quentes, abafados. Vestia-se basicamente igual a ele, com exceção do boné, já que usava uma tira de pano como um improvisado turbante para encobrir o pescoço, metade do rosto e cabelos. Os olhos azuis e estreitos iam protegidos por um par de óculos de lentes escuras. Levava uma mochila igualmente grande, fruto de meses de esquemas e pequenas aventuras reunindo bugigangas. Coisas que seriam úteis para alguém e podiam trocar por mantimentos.

Era a terceira ou quarta vez que faziam a viagem até Tokyo, naqueles dez anos que estavam juntos. Evitavam voltar ao mesmo lugar em um curto período de tempo. Não raro revezavam as viagens entre Tokyo, Kyoto. Foram à quase extinta Osaka uma vez. Uma viagem longa e quase fatal que nunca mais repetiram.

O restante da viagem foi feito em silêncio. A cidade pouco a pouco se aproximou, uma visão decaída e deprimente banhada pela luz do poente.

— Taiga, não se afaste de mim — Daiki falou assim que cruzaram o limite do primeiro prédio decaído. Não podiam ver ninguém, fato que não os enganava. Por trás das janelas de vidros quebrados e construções instáveis, pairavam os habitantes de Tokyo, sobreviventes que sabiam a regra mais importante daquele novo mundo: nunca confie em ninguém.

— Sei me cuidar, porra — Taiga resmungou um tanto irritado. Odiava quando Daiki ficava paranóico assim. Havia perigo? Muito. Igualmente para ambos.

Daiki não respondeu. A questão não era seu companheiro saber se cuidar ou não. A questão eram os grupos que andavam por aí, violentos. Assassinos sem caráter, capazes de matar por menos que um par de sapatos velhos. Taiga era um cabeça-quente, impulsivo e honrado, faltava sangue frio para analisar uma situação e sobrava vontade de jogar limpo apesar de tudo. Isso colocara sua vida em mais perigo do que Daiki gostava de se lembrar. E quem diz que algo assim entrava naquela cabeça dura? Um cara que preferia agir a pensar não nascera na época mais apropriada. Estratégia era fundamental nos dias de hoje. Assim como jogo de cintura e meios escusos. Sim, caráter demais poderia ser fatal.

— Heei, hei. Apenas fique por perto. Dessa vez não vamos nos separar pra pegar as coisas.

Taiga virou-se para ele. Sua expressão era fechada.

— Quem morreu e te fez líder?

A resposta do outro foi uma risadinha debochada.

— Não se esqueça que eu sou o cérebro dessa dupla.

Taiga foi responder quando notaram um súbito movimento mais a frente. O vulto de uma criança atravessou a rua correndo e desapareceu dentro de um prédio em terríveis condições.

— Parece que notaram que não oferecemos perigo — Daiki olhou de um lado para o outro. Viu rostos atrás das janelas. Isso era sinal de que não seriam hostilizados, apesar de tudo.

Não interromperam o caminhar. Seguiram pela rua deserta, já não silenciosa, cada vez mais para dentro da cidade. Outros vultos apareceram. Uma mulher fez o caminho contrário ao da criança, sem correr. Então outra e em seguida um rapaz. Pouco a pouco os moradores voltavam a suas rotinas antes de serem avisados dos forasteiros. A rotina era a mesma em todos os núcleos de sobreviventes. As zonas periféricas tendiam a maior precaução do que as demais.

Por experiências anteriores, sabiam que o ponto de comércio ficava bem no centro da cidade, mas não costumava funcionar depois do pôr do sol. O objetivo primordial era encontrar um lugar que fosse seguro, ou seja, outro ponto de fácil identificação para onde estavam rumando. Um prédio tão velho e mal conservado quanto os demais. Embora alguns detalhes o diferissem: os archotes em maior quantidade que faziam sombras dançarem através das janelas e o grupo de cinco homens parados à porta, que interromperam a conversa para observar melhor Daiki e Taiga.

A dupla reconheceu o olhar de que foram vítimas. Não o típico encarar de quem procura por confusão. Mas receio e precaução. Ignoraram o pequeno grupo e entraram no pretenso bar, notando minimamente como a conversa recomeçava.

Lá dentro havia mais seis ou sete pessoas, espalhadas por mesas improvisadas com entulho. Todos voltaram os olhos para os desconhecidos, que rumaram inabalados para o balcão, uma peça de madeira em melhor condição do que tudo mais ali, comparação que incluía os fregueses.

— Boa noite — cumprimentou o funcionário por trás do balcão. Era alto, mais do que Taiga e Daiki, talvez da mesma idade. Usava óculos e o cabelo curto. Tinha uma corrente com um pé de coelho no pescoço. Era sério ao extremo.

— Boa noite — Daiki respondeu, tirando o improvisado turbante do pescoço e o par de óculos de sol — Tem algo pra beber?

— Tem como pagar? — a resposta veio em forma de outra pergunta.

Daiki sorriu torto, nem um pouco surpreso ou ofendido. Desconfiança era a maior proteção para garantir a própria segurança. Enfiou a mãos no bolso da calça larga e puxou algumas coisas, colocando-as sobre o tampo de madeira. Algumas moedas de antes do Grande Cataclismo, dois clips de papel (cuja real utilidade desconhecia), uma caneta que ainda funcionava e um relógio analógico marcando as horas com pontualidade. Não eram as únicas preciosidades que possuíam, mas não ia mostrar todas, claro.

O interesse do balconista foi logo para o relógio. Ele o pegou para examinar com cuidado, impressionado que estivesse em tão bom estado.

— Fico com isso.

— Devagar aí — Daiki balançou a cabeça — Isso vale mais que uma bebida.

— Temos quartos pra pernoite — o outro ofereceu.

Daiki trocou um olhar com Taiga.

— E um banho — resolveu cobrar mais pelo relógio, mesmo sabendo que seria negado.

— Nada feito — o rapaz não hesitou. Com a raridade da água, nem todos os relógios do mundo valiam um banho. Mas mordeu a isca, sabia como os negócios funcionavam nos dias atuais — Meia jarra de água e uma refeição pela manhã.

— Feito! Mas quero algumas informações — Daiki aceitou no mesmo instante, sabia que conseguira uma oferta excelente. O item era difícil de encontrar, sim. Mas servia justamente para situações assim. E desapegava-se rápido de qualquer coisa.

Concordando, o funcionário pegou dois copos que pareciam ser de vidro, mas estavam tão sujos que era impossível dizer apenas de olhar, e serviu algo de uma garrafa cujo cheiro logo se espalhou, aroma cítrico e forte. Fruta fermentada.

— A vontade — deixou a garrafa perto da dupla antes de se afastar; duvidando apesar de tudo que sentissem vontade de repetir aquela coisa horrível que chamavam de bebida.

— Nada mal — Taiga se referiu ao que conseguiram na primeira troca. Então deu um gole na bebida e fez uma careta — Essa porra é ruim pra caralho!

Daiki riu, experimentando também. Com certeza uma das piores coisas que já bebera na vida. Algum sabor para tirar a areia da boca. Então juntou as pequenas bugigangas restantes e voltou a colocar no bolso. Nenhum dos dois tirara a mochila das costas ou mesmo pretendia fazer isso.

— Tomara que essa sorte continue amanhã — Taiga suspirou, tirando o boné da cabeça e colocando sobre o tampo. Um ótimo detalhe do bar era o espelho quebrado na parede de trás do balcão, pois podiam vigiar o movimento dos outros fregueses.

— Hn — Daiki concordou.

Uma mulher aproximou-se deles. Tinha um sorriso convidativo nos lábios e era bem bonita, dados os padrões em que viviam. Apenas balançando a cabeça, Daiki deixou claro que não estavam ali pra isso. Ela recebeu a dispensa com certo humor e mudou o rumo para um outro homem que aceitou a oferta oculta com bom grado.

— O mercado de trocas aqui é bom? — Taiga perguntou para o desconhecido, aproveitando que ele terminara de atender um cliente.

— Depende do que vocês querem — ele respondeu ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz. Lançou um rápido olhar para as grandes mochilas que a dupla carregava.

— Mantimentos.

— Estão com sorte. Ano passado conseguiram acesso a uma fábrica de enlatados bem variada.

Daiki e Taiga se entreolharam. Não podiam ter recebido uma notícia melhor. Com o advento do Grande Cataclismo, acontecera um impressionante investimento em mantimentos de longa duração, principalmente enlatados, feitos para durarem em catástrofes nucleares por décadas. Descansariam a noite e pela manhã já sabiam o objetivo: trocar tudo o que pudessem por comida.

— Tem que ir na fábrica? — Daiki perguntou.

— Eu negocio direto com eles, se tiver algo que me seja útil posso trocar.

Daiki sorriu torto. Claro que aquele cara ofereceria algo assim, uma chance de olhar o que eles tinham a oferecer e por as mãos primeiro! Desde que fosse vantajoso, não via problemas.

— Tudo bem.

Então o cara virou-se para o interior do bar e elevou a voz:

— Takao!!

Um rapaz de cabelos curtos e negros colocou o rosto pela porta que provavelmente ligava à cozinha.

— Chamou?

— Tome conta aqui. Vou resolver negócios.

— Tudo bem — Takao exalava animação. Chegava a destoar do lugar sombrio e parcamente iluminado à luz dos archotes.

— Venham comigo — chamou os dois para segui-lo através do balcão até o lugar de onde o outro funcionário viera. Daiki e Taiga obedeceram em silêncio, recolhendo todas as suas coisas. Ainda que não trocassem uma palavra, iam em alerta e prontos pra qualquer tipo de ação. Já tinham tentado passar-lhes a perna uma vez e quase custara a vida de Taiga, fato que triplicara a preocupação de Daiki a respeito da segurança de seu parceiro.

Mesmo que aquele rapaz desse a impressão de indiferença não podiam baixar a guarda. E dessa forma, cheios de precaução, caminharam através de um corredor até um cômodo indefinido. Podia ser uma sala, dado o sofá velho encostado em uma parede, ou uma despensa, graças a um armário alquebrado. Havia um archote clareando ali também.

— Como se chamam? — ele perguntou ao fechar a porta e encará-los — Meu nome é Shintaro.

— Taiga.

— Daiki. Você está em busca de algo específico? — perguntou, tirando a mochila das costas, gesto que não foi imitado por Taiga.

— Não. Mostre o que tem.

Daiki abaixou-se e abriu a mochila. A primeira coisa que tirou foi uma lamparina. E esse objeto surpreendeu Shintaro, que foi incapaz de esconder ou disfarçar a reação.

— Funciona a combustível? — perguntou abaixando-se a frente de Daiki. Tentou pegar a lamparina, mas ela foi tirada de seu alcance.

— Não — a resposta veio arrastada. Apertou um botão na parte superior e ela se acendeu, iluminando o ambiente perfeitamente — Tem bateria solar. Se interessou?

— Sim. Ofereço vinte latas.

— Nem fodendo — Daiki desligou a luz e fez menção de colocar no chão ao seu lado para continuar tirando os outros objetos.

— Espera — Shintaro hesitou um pouco. Uma lamparina daquelas era raridade. Não existia mais eletricidade, a não ser as últimas invenções humanas, movidas a energia solar. Extremamente difíceis de se encontrar.

— Quanto você oferece por ela? — Daiki insistiu, vendo a dúvida brilhar nos olhos esverdeados.

Shintaro apertou os lábios. O quanto queria aquilo? Muito. O bastante para não perder tempo com enrolação, estava a negociar com um cara bem velhaco. Ele não aceitaria nada a menos que achasse justo. Ainda mais agora que captara o seu interesse gritante. Respirou fundo, dando-se por vencido.

— O que conseguir colocar em uma mochila.

Foi a vez de Daiki e Taiga se surpreenderem. As mochilas que carregavam eram grandes. Encher uma significava enlatados o bastante para um longo tempo.

— Feito — Taiga concordou depressa, antes que Shintaro mudasse de idéia — Onde estão essas latas? Ainda não vimos.

O rapaz levantou-se do chão e foi até o velho armário. Arrastou com cuidado e lentidão para o lado, revelando um esconderijo secreto na parede onde se via um estoque impressionante de mantimentos. De simples lataria a produtos mais elaborados, desidratados.

— Satisfeito?

A reposta de Taiga foi pegar a mochila das costas e deixá-la no chão. Em seguida tirar a grossa blusa de frio. Daiki foi pegando as bugigangas que tinha na própria mochila e colocando dentro da blusa de Taiga, improvisando uma espécie de sacola. Fez isso até esvaziar tudo.

— Passe as latas — Daiki exigiu ao estender a lamparina para Shintaro.

O rapaz obedeceu, baldeando qualidades diferentes em proporções iguais. Fez isso até que Daiki enchesse a mochila a ponto de só fechá-la a custo de muita dificuldade. Trato feito, trato cumprido.

— Quer mais alguma coisa? — Taiga perguntou, tentando não parecer esperançoso, mas falhando miseravelmente. Quanto mais comida conseguissem, melhor.

Ainda que não soubessem, Shintaro era um negociante nato, que adorava por as mãos no que pudesse, principalmente raridades. Acabou cedendo a curiosidade e dando uma olhada no resto das bugigangas.

Ao fim do exame, tinha um bloquinho de papel manchado de barro, uma lente de aumento em perfeito estado e uma caneta de tinta preta. Daiki e Taiga conseguiram alguns enlatados a mais.

— Pode nos mostrar aquele quarto agora? — Daiki levantou-se, segurando a mochila como a bagagem preciosa que era.

— Por aqui — Shintaro informou depois de recolocar o armário no lugar, deixando lá dentro seus novos itens, exceto a impressionante lamparina de energia solar.

— Ei, quero refazer nosso acordo — Daiki foi falando enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

— Não desfaço acordos — a resposta veio mal humorada.

— Ele não disse “desfazer”, disse “refazer” — Taiga resmungou.

— Ao invés da refeição pela manhã nos empresta o quarto por mais tempo? — Daiki lançou a proposta. Pensava que seria complicado andar com a mochila pesada pelas ruas, atrairia atenção indesejada. Se pudesse guardar ali, seria infinitamente mais seguro.

O outro refletiu por alguns segundos, certamente calculando o que lhe era mais vantajoso. Ceder o quarto não traria ônus algum. Não tinha planos de alugá-lo. Podia economizar a comida.

— Podem ficar até as onze horas.

— Fechado — teriam tempo suficiente. Além disso, seria útil para os seus planos de deixar Taiga em um lugar seguro. Usaria a desculpa de que ele deveria vigiar os mantimentos, enquanto ia terminar as trocas — Vão voltar para o bar depois?

— Não. Ficamos no quarto até amanhã — Daiki respondeu erguendo a pesada mochila com dificuldade. Tinham suprimentos para um bom tempo. E pretendia conseguir mais no dia seguinte.

— Por aqui — Shintaro indicou o caminho de volta pelo corredor até uma porta bem próxima a passagem para o bar. Ao abri-la, revelou um pequeno cômodo com uma cama e nada mais — tem um colchão extra debaixo da cama.

O rapaz pegou um dos archotes do corredor e o usou para acender os que iluminariam o quarto. Só então cedeu passagem para seus hóspedes e fechou a porta, indo reassumir sua tarefa atrás do balcão.

Aliviado, Daiki foi colocar a mochila num dos cantos. Aquilo daria um trabalho desgraçado para levar pra casa.

— Você é um idiota — Taiga reclamou enquanto colocava sua própria mochila e a blusa no chão ao lado da do companheiro — Pensa que não sei o que fez?

— O que? — o outro fingiu confusão.

— Essa história de pegar o quarto por mais tempo... eu não vou ficar aqui porra nenhuma!

— Acha uma boa ideia a gente andar por aí com a comida? Vai chamar atenção demais, Taiga. E qual a necessidade de carregar peso de um lado para o outro? É melhor deixar aqui, seguro. Mas alguém tem que tomar conta.

— “Alguém” eu, né?

— Da última vez que você foi fazer uma troca sozinho fodeu tudo, lembra?

Daiki acusou sem dó, sorrindo intimamente enquanto assistiu Taiga corar até as orelhas. Sim, ele tinha muita coisa boa pra trocar por comida e voltara para casa de mãos abanando. Porque seu grande coração não estava pronto para assistir a miséria humana. Ele fizera caridade com tudo o que juntaram a duras penas!

Graças a isso passaram um período de dificuldades tremendas. Taiga nascera na época errada. Os dias atuais não foram feitos para pessoas com bom coração, honradas e honestas. Também não podia julgá-lo. Amava-o justamente por ter uma alma tão pura, que escapava ilesa numa realidade onde tudo se corrompia.

Todavia, não podia permitir que ele saísse por aí doando o que tinham.

— Nunca vai parar de me jogar isso na cara? — Taiga reclamou enquanto ia verificar o colchão extra. Puxou-o de debaixo da cama. Não era uma peça nova, mas tampouco tão ruim assim. Arrastou-o até o canto.

Daiki deu uma risadinha suspeita enquanto tirava a blusa de frio escura e deixava no chão, ficando mais confortável. Então foi até a cama e tirou o colchão, passando-o para que Taiga o ajeitasse junto com o outro, para que pudessem dormir juntos. Em seguida concentrou-se no estrado, do qual quebrou uma das ripas sem a menor hesitação. Usou o pedaço de madeira para escorar a porta, encaixando-a entre a maçaneta e um pequeno relevo no chão. Aquilo dificultaria caso alguém tentasse entrar no quarto durante a noite. Precaução nunca era demais e gestos assim podiam fazer toda a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

— Quer comer alguma coisa? Ou beber? — Taiga perguntou, fuçando nas coisas deles. Segurava um cantil com água quase pela metade.

— Não — Daiki recusou a oferta, indo ajeitar-se sobre a improvisada cama sobre o chão. Estava mais cansado do que com fome.

Taiga balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ajeitou-se ao lado dele na cama, respirando fundo de satisfação por, finalmente, relaxar o corpo e conseguir algum descanso.

— Toma cuidado amanhã, seu merda — bocejou.

— Claro, docinho. Eu sempre tomo.

Foi a última troca de palavras daquele dia. A exaustão mostrou-se uma inimiga poderosa, nenhum dos dois pode vencê-la.


	2. Chapter 2

O centro comercial não diferia em nada dos outros que já frequentara. Exceto pelo fato de que tinha mais gente. Daiki não podia negar que era surpreendente ver tantas pessoas juntas em um mesmo lugar. E assustador.

Carregava a pesada mochila nas costas e a mochila de Taiga, vazia, nas mãos. Deixara as latas no quarto, com um ruivo vigilante feito um tigre durante a caçada.

Seu primeiro objetivo foi mais comida, claro. Por isso rumou direto para a tal fábrica. Havia um grupo controlando a entrada. Apesar disso, não teve dificuldade para passar tão logo mostrou que tinha boas coisas para trocar.

Saiu de lá com a mochila abarrotada de latarias. Não podia estar mais satisfeito. Ainda assim, sobravam algumas bugigangas que queria se livrar, trocar por coisas que lhe fossem úteis. Por isso, deu uma volta pelo centro de trocas de Tokyo, usando sua ótima lábia para conseguir ótimos negócios. A honestidade de Taiga não encontrava reflexo em Daiki, que não tinha problema algum em passar a perna nos outros e conseguir todas as vantagens para si.

Graças a isso tinham se conhecido, alias. Numa negociação em uma cidade qualquer, Taiga tomou as dores da pessoa que estava sendo passada para trás por Daiki. O que veio em seguida? Uma discussão acalorada, trocas de socos, bebida compartilhada. E um relacionamento que durava quase dez anos.

Sem ter nenhum tipo de problema, com a sensação de dever cumprido e com um bom produto em mãos, Daiki voltou para o bar. Encontrou o rapaz de cabelos escuros atrás do balcão. O tal de Takao. Foi impossível não sorrir torto ao reparar que ele usava o relógio que Shintaro trocara na noite anterior.

Reconheceu o gesto de carinho. Ele próprio já fizera isso com Taiga mais de uma vez.

Cumprimentou o garoto com um gesto de cabeça e foi direto para o quarto em que passara a noite. Aproximava-se das dez horas da manhã, tinham cerca de uma hora pra arrumar tudo e partir.

Taiga estava sentado na cama, com a expressão mais entediada da face da Terra. Seu rosto iluminou-se ao ver o parceiro de volta.

— Demorou!

— Claro! Eu arrumei coisa pra caralho — foi dizendo e colocando tudo sobre a cama que Taiga já arrumara, quem olhasse não notaria que o estrado estava quebrado. Então Daiki foi mostrando o que conseguira.

Abriu uma das mochilas, cheia de latarias conseguidas na fábrica. A outra mochila tinha mais comida em lata, um blusão estilo militar e algo que parecia um carrinho dobrável, que Taiga não entendeu muito bem o que era.

— Trouxe pra você — Daiki estendeu o blusão.

— Não vai me comprar tão fácil — Taiga resmungou mal humorado, quase morrera de tédio esperando ali sem fazer nada!

— Não quer?

— Não disse isso! — mais do que depressa pegou a peça de roupa. Já vira algumas milícias usando aquele tipo de uniforme. Sabia que o chamavam de camuflado. Estava praticamente novo.

Daiki deu uma risadinha suspeita. Então mostrou o carrinho improvisado. Tinha quatro rodas não muito grandes, visivelmente fortes. E hastes longas e dobráveis, com a ponta um tanto curvilínea, facilitando segurar e puxar.

— Parece que era usado para carregar malas antes do Grande Cataclismo. Vamos colocar as mochilas aqui, assim não precisamos carregar a mochila nas costas.

— Que prático! — Taiga exultou.

— Quem é o cérebro fodão da dupla?

— Idiota — o rapaz mostrou os dedos do meio antes de ir pegar as latarias que tinham deixado no canto pela manhã e começar a ajeitar na mochila.

— Também reabasteci os cantis — exibiu as quatro peças feitas de couro — Agora é fazer durar por uma boa parte do caminho. E contar com a chuva.

— É o suficiente. Só temos que regular. Vamos arrumar tudo e ir embora logo.

Tiveram um trabalho danado para conseguir colocar todas. Uma delas acabou tendo que ficar entreaberta. Por fim, voltaram a colocar os blusões, Taiga ajeitou o boné sobre a cabeça, Daiki improvisou o turbante, encaixou o par de óculos de sol e com isso ficaram prontos para partir.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa antes? — Taiga perguntou ao sair do quarto. Fizera questão de puxar o carrinho, feliz como uma criança que ganha um presente novo. Era infinitamente mais fácil do que levar o peso nos ombros.

— Melhor, né? Vai ser um longo caminho de volta.

O ruivo apenas acenou com a cabeça. Saíram no bar e foram para o balcão. Takao aproximou-se sorridente.

— Vocês não tem ideia de como Shintaro gostou daquela lanterna que vocês arrumaram para ele. Vão querer alguma coisa?

Daiki meteu a mão no bolso e puxou alguns objetos. Uma caneta de tinta vermelha, dois clips de papel, algumas moedas de antes do Grande Cataclismo.

— O que a gente consegue com isso?

Takao observou os objetos sobre o balcão, acabou pegando a caneta e os clips.

— Arrumo algo para vocês comerem e beberem em troca disso.

— Fechado.

E o rapaz sumiu pela porta que levava para o interior restrito do bar. Local que estava vazio aquela hora, com exceção dos dois jovens viajantes.

— Será que está tudo do jeito que a gente deixou? — Taiga perguntou pensativo. Sempre que precisavam fazer essas viagens sentia-se preocupado. Possuíam o melhor esconderijo daquele mundo alquebrado. Perder seria um duro golpe.

— Claro que está, não se preocupe — Daiki sabia que era quase impossível alguém encontrar o pedaço de paraíso perdido.

O outro rapaz balançou a cabeça e calou-se. Algum tempo depois, Takao voltou com dois pratos na mão, estendendo um para cada um de seus clientes matinais. Em seguida serviu mais daquela bebida de frutas fermentada.

— Aproveitem a comida.

— Só isso? — Taiga resmungou com uma careta. Estava faminto, pensou que mereciam mais.

— Você devia experimentar primeiro. Não sou muito bom na cozinha...

Daiki riu.

— Você não conhece esse cara. Se deixar ele come placa de metal e bebe óleo diesel.

— Oe! Teu rabo! — Taiga sentiu-se um tanto ofendido. Claro que tinha certo apetite, mas era normal. Ele era jovem, alto e forte, precisava se manter abastecido, oras.

— Meu rabo você não come!

— Caralho, Daiki!! — o pobre rapaz resmungou corando pela piada infame.

— Okay. Se ao final quiser mais dessa gororoba — Takao cortou o papo e indicou aquilo que parecia uma sopa um tanto rala, com pedaços escasso de verduras e alguns nacos de carne cozida — Eu encho seu prato o quanto quiser!

— Combinado — e Taiga atacou a comida, comendo tão depressa que mal dava a impressão de sentir o gosto. A cena fez Takao arregalar os olhos de susto. Seu freguês era um monstro.

Daiki, mais comedido, provou uma colherada e fez um careta. Aquilo tinha gosto de muitas coisas, menos de comida. Terminou o primeiro prato quando Taiga começara o terceiro.

— Preciso usar o banheiro — disse com um suspiro.

— Saia por aquela porta — o funcionário indicou uma outra porta lateral — No beco lateral.

— Hn. Já volto — falou para Taiga, mas seu companheiro estava com as bochechas estufadas de tanta comida e não pôde responder sem correr o risco de fazer sopa voar para todos os lados. Por isso apenas acenou com a cabeça, continuando a comer como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

Foi fácil achar o banheiro. Daiki não se surpreendeu pelo estado em que encontrou o lugar. Não diferia em nada de outros que via pelo que restara desses estabelecimentos públicos no dias atuais. Não podia exigir muito, no fim das contas.

Tampouco surpreendeu-se por voltar ao bar e encontrar três homens mal encarados cercando Taiga no balcão. O cara parecia ser um ímã de problemas!! Quando um dos desconhecidos ousou segurar na parte da frente do blusão que Taiga usava e puxá-lo para frente, Daiki praticamente rosnou. Em duas passadas estava ao lado deles, puxando um deles pelo braço e acertando-lhe o rosto com o punho fechado, com tanta força que quando o infeliz caiu ao chão já estava inconsciente.

Os outros dois se colocaram em posição de defesa, prontos para revidar e se vingar pelo companheiro derrotado. Por sorte, Shintaro escolheu esse momento para entrar pela porta principal do bar. Sua simples presença refreou o ímpeto dos mal feitores. Todos sabiam que ele era um dos principais responsáveis pelo bom andamento do comércio em Tokyo. E tinha regras muito firmes a respeito de brigas no seu prestigiado estabelecimento.

— Vai pagar por isso, moleque — um deles falou ameaçador para Daiki, então pegaram o colega desacordado e deram o fora dali.

— Você está bem? — Taiga girou os olhos diante da pergunta, um tanto irritado.

— Claro que eu estou bem, porra! Não sou uma garota que você precisa salvar. Eu podia ter cuidado muito bem deles!

— Sei disso, Taiga, mas não gosto que toquem em você. Perco a cabeça — Daiki disse como se não fosse grande coisa. Soou sincero. Se tinha algo que o fazia perder a razão era alguém tocando naquele ruivo.

— É melhor darem o fora daqui — Takao aconselhou — Esses caras fazem parte de uma milícia que “protege” Tokyo. Ouvi dizer que estavam patrulhando desde ontem e voltaram agora cedo para o centro da cidade. Aqui estão seguros, assim que saírem terão problemas. Melhor dar a volta pelos fundos.

A dica fez Shintaro erguer as sobrancelhas. Encarou seu amigo, que apenas deu de ombros. Aquele rapaz tinha devorado três pratos da sua sopa, e aparentemente gostara da comida. Uma pessoa assim merecia sua simpatia.

— Saia pelo beco e faça o contorno pela antiga avenida Ueno. É um atalho para a estrada, mas está arruinada depois do último terremoto — Shintaro acabou ajudando com uma dica.

— Vão ganhar tempo, mas esses caras tem carros que funcionam. Talvez alcancem vocês.

A esse ponto, os viajantes já tinham recolhido o carrinho e estavam prontos para partir. Um aceno de cabeça sinalizou a despedida e, quase com certeza, o adeus definitivo. Não pretendiam voltar ali tão cedo. E em um mundo tão conturbado a certeza do reencontro era uma promessa inexistente.

Sem delongas seguiram a indicação. Saíram do bar de modo fugidio, sem o malogro de encontrar com alguém daquela milícia. Foi fácil fazer o contorno e descobrir a tal avenida. O lugar estava deserto, e era visivelmente instável. O antigo asfalto estava quebrado, erosão do solo deixara tudo desnivelado e irregular. O carrinho seria inútil e os atrasaria.

— Vamos dividir o peso até voltar para a estrada — Daiki decretou enquanto ajeitava os panos ao redor do pescoço e rosto, improvisando um turbante. Em seguida o par de óculos de sol foi para o rosto e a mochila para as costas. Parecia pesar uma tonelada.

Taiga afundou o boné nos fios ruivos e imitou o gesto de colocar a mochila sobre os ombros. Dobrou o carrinho e eles retomaram a marcha.

Uma caminhada longa e exaustiva, debaixo do sol que queimava forte. Era por volta de uma hora da tarde. Pior horário para caminhar. Todavia não reclamaram. Todo fôlego precisava ser guardado para dar o próximo passo a frente.

Conversa era perda de tempo. Sabiam disso e dispensavam as palavras, ainda que se comunicassem o tempo todo. Um olhar para indicar algum animal peçonhento que podia ser perigoso, um aceno de cabeça alertando sobre um pedaço mais deteriorado da estrada; pequenos gestos que indicavam apenas preocupação com a segurança um do outro.

Quando a estrada se tornou visível foi um grande alivio. Os ombros queimavam com o peso e as pernas já davam sinal de bambear de cansaço. Mas reconheciam a paisagem: a carcaça do avião, o formato do mato seco ao largo... tinham ganhado um bom pedaço de terreno, apesar das dificuldades.

— Vamos parar um pouco — Taiga pediu sem fôlego.

Daiki concordou, igualmente cansado. Escolheram sentar-se bem na parte em que o asfalto acabava e dava vazão ao chão de terra batida e árida. Beberam um pouco de água, um mínimo para evitar a desidratação e economizar.

Descansaram um pouco, recuperando o fôlego sem nunca deixar de vigiar o horizonte. Qualquer sinal de poeira no horizonte podia indicar encrenca. Seria a milícia aproximando-se.

— Melhor partir — Taiga suspirou. Conseguira recuperar-se um pouco. Precisavam se por a caminho outra vez.

— Hn — recebeu o sussurro como resposta e deu-se por satisfeito — Mas precisamos fazer algo para encobrir nossos rastros.

Disse isso e caminhou até um dos arbustos secos. Quebrou alguns galhos e voltou para prendê-los no carrinho que agora comportava as mochilas.

— O quê está fazendo? — Taiga soou curioso.

— Um truque que meu pai me ensinou. Se prender os galhos na roda, quando andar com o carrinho eles apagam o rastro. Tenta.

Taiga obedeceu. Puxou o carrinho por quase um metro e comprovou as palavras do companheiro. Ao invés de deixar as marcas das rodas, os galhos secos arranham a terra e se sobrepunham apagando qualquer vestígio que pudesse denunciá-los.

— Caralho! Que ótima ideia, Daiki!

O rapaz sorriu e começou a caminhar sendo seguido por Taiga. Ao invés de rumar para a estrada usada normalmente, continuaram avançando pela margem, protegidos pela vegetação. Era um tanto difícil, pois o chão batido não colaborava; ainda que mais rápido do que pela avenida destruída e mais seguro do que se usassem a via principal.

Por duas ou três vezes viram poeira erguer-se alto no horizonte. Havia grande chance de ser os inimigos caçando a dupla. Toda precaução era pouca. Apesar disso, caminharam por um longo espaço de tempo, até o sol começar a esconder-se no horizonte antes de parar para passar a noite.

— O avião está bem mais perto — Taiga sentou-se no chão, soltando o carrinho ao lado dele. Quando alcançassem aquela carcaça de metal faltaria por volta de quatro dias para chegar ao esconderijo.

Daiki sentou-se de frente para ele, parecia tão cansado quanto estava.

— Dessa vez a gente se deu bem pra caralho — não esperava que fossem conseguir tanta comida de qualidade quanto o que estavam levando de volta. Deixou-se cair para trás, pouco incomodado por deitar-se no direto no chão duro.

— Quanto tempo acha que vai durar? — Taiga tirou a grossa blusa e improvisou um travesseiro, imitando a pose do companheiro. Os olhos de íris avermelhada fixaram-se no céu que enegrecia. Quando criança, ouvira histórias contando sobre as milhares de estrelas que iluminavam a noite como olhinhos curiosos. Observando a lua solitária que erguia-se soberana era difícil acreditar nos contos.

— Saa. Do jeito que você come, nem um mês...

— OE!

— Tô te zoando, Taiga, relaxa. Juntando isso com o que a gente tem no esconderijo acho que podemos ficar um bom tempo sem aparecer em alguma cidade de novo — a comida desidratada podia render de três a cinco vezes mais quando misturada com água. Dependia do tipo de cada uma, desenvolvida para situações de longa privação. Eram doze vezes mais nutritivas do que comida normal, por isso uma porção menor saciava e mantinha alimentado por um período maior de tempo.

— Hn. Tá com fome?

— Tô. Ainda tem algo pra comer aí?

Taiga revirou um dos bolsos exteriores da mochila até encontrar um pano em que enrolara várias tirinhas de carne tratada com sal. Estendeu para Daiki que pegou algumas. Aquela era um forma muito peculiar e utilizada de manter a carne. Fazia com que durasse mais e pudesse ser consumida sem precisar aquecer. Não era a mais agradável, embora fosse a mais segura em uma situação como a deles.

— Acha que aqueles caras vão desistir? — Taiga perguntou mastigando um pedaço de carne.

Antes de responder, Daiki arrastou-se pelo chão até ficar perto do companheiro, de modo que a presença de ambos fosse captável por outros sentidos, não apenas audição.

— Provavelmente. Mas se não desistirem a gente lida com isso.

Taiga não respondeu. Comeu mais duas tirinhas devagar. Aquilo não estava nem perto de aplacar sua fome, mas aliviava um pouco a sensação. Bocejou cansado.

— Andamos pra caralho hoje — sussurrou.

— E vamos andar pra caralho por mais um tempo — Daiki devolveu no mesmo tom. Todavia, seu companheiro já estava dormindo, vencido sem luta pelo cansaço.

Terminou de comer suas tirinhas de carne e tomou um pequeno gole de água, antes de voltar a deitar-se coladinho ao outro rapaz e envolvê-lo meio desajeitado com os braços. Pouco antes de render-se ao sono teve a impressão de ouvir sons distantes, estampidos secos e assustadores.

Algo que parecia o som de tiros. Longe demais para o preocupar ou ter qualquer certeza.

D&T

Numa rotina normal, Daiki nunca acordava cedo. Mas quando estavam em uma viagem como aquela, seus instintos sempre falavam mais alto. O sono era leve e ele costumava despertar antes do sol nascer com seus raios impiedosos.

Daquela vez foi diferente, pois acordou esporadicamente a noite toda, com medo de serem surpreendidos por alguém.

Principalmente pelos sons suspeitos que escutara pouco antes de dormir. Sentou-se com cuidado para não acordar seu parceiro. Os olhos azuis foram atraídos para o horizonte, onde uma fina fumaça branca subia em direção ao céu.

Algo queimara até o fim. Talvez tivesse a ver com a noite passada, talvez não. Não era da sua conta.

Pouco tempo depois Taiga também despertou, flagrando Daiki separando tirinhas de carne para que pudessem fazer uma refeição e enganar o estômago para continuar o caminho de volta. Quando estivessem longe o bastante, arriscariam acender uma fogueira para comer algo decente.

— Bom dia — o ruivo bocejou.

— Bom dia.

— Por que não me chamou? Estamos perdendo tempo...

— Porque eu não acordei muito mais cedo e você estava exausto de puxar aquele carrinho. Vamos revezar.

— Não — Taiga apressou em negar o pedido. Ainda estava maravilhado por conseguirem tal comodidade — Deixa comigo. Ei, você viu aquilo? — perguntou apontando a fumaça que se erguia perdida no horizonte.

— Aa — Daiki deu de ombros — Queimaram alguma coisa. E eu tive a impressão de ouvir tiros durante a noite.

Taiga não respondeu. Manteve os olhos fixos naquele ponto, tão concentrado que teve um pequeno sobressalto quando Daiki tocou em seu ombro para lhe chamar a atenção.

— Come.

Ele acabou pegando as tirinhas de carne, mas não obedeceu.

— Daiki, temos que ir lá...

— Uma porra que temos — rebateu amargurado. Imaginava que Taiga fosse sugerir algo assim. Ficava um pouco irritado que seu companheiro pudesse ser tão preocupado com o bem estar de outras pessoas quando o mundo estava a um passo do colapso total — Não é da nossa conta.

— Oe, como não? Aqueles caras da milícia juraram que iam nos caçar. Se eles se encontraram com pessoas inocentes e causaram algum mal a elas é nossa culpa!

— Não seja idiota, Taiga. Como pode ser nossa culpa? Não causamos nada disso, somos tão vítimas como qualquer um.

O rapaz não respondeu. Concordava que Daiki tinha certa razão: pessoas más existiam aos montes. Não podia se culpar por todos os males do mundo. Mas, ainda assim, era impossível não deixar de pensar que se tivessem enfrentado aqueles três caras de forma limpa ao invés de fugir talvez algum viajante desafortunado não tivesse se encrencado.

— Taiga, nem sabemos se eles estão envolvidos ou causaram isso. Pode ser qualquer coisa.

— É... você tem razão — tentou se convencer enquanto enrolava as tirinhas de carne e voltava a guardá-las. Perdera o apetite.

Daiki observou seu namorado em silêncio. Conhecia-o bem o bastante para saber que não tinha opção a não ser ceder. Odiava que tivesse um coração tão bondoso, na mesma proporção em que o amava por preservar um pouco do que o mundo tentava com afinco destruir: a pureza e magnitude de ainda se importar.

— Vamos até lá — suspirou, exagerando no sofrimento.

— Ee? Tem certeza — apesar da dúvida, os olhos de raras íris avermelhadas brilharam com empolgação.

— Claro. Se a gente não for, você vai ficar com essa tromba pro resto da vida.

— Tromba?!

— Mas é melhor comer a sua... — nem terminou a frase. Taiga já estava abrindo o paninho e atacando as tirinhas. Recuperava o apetite muito facilmente.

D&T

Fazer aquele desvio acrescentou um aumento significativo no tempo que demorariam para voltar para casa. Apesar disso, Daiki não reclamou. Não seria a primeira vez que mudariam os planos em prol de alguém que sequer conheciam. Rezava apenas para que não fosse a última.

A paisagem seca e árida era alquebrada por destroços, amontoados demolidos, vegetação desértica, igual em muitos lugares. A única que conheciam desde que nasceram. E isso fornecia certa camuflagem para se aproximar cada vez mais do ponto que dera origem à linhazinha de fumaça, já quase invisível aquela altura.

Não se encontraram com ninguém no caminho, ainda que a dado momento as marcas no chão deixaram clara a passagem de dois veículos movidos a energia solar. Sem sombra de duvidas pertenciam a milícia que vivia em Tokyo.

E essa não foi a pior constatação a que chegaram. Quando a distancia se acabou e puderam finalmente ver o que acontecera, até Daiki ficou chocado. Desejou com toda a sua alma que não tivessem ido aquele lugar, pois; em alguns casos, a confirmação podia ser pior do que a incerteza.


	3. Chapter 3

— Era um acampamento improvisado. Eles foram pegos de surpresa, porra — Daiki mostrou sua experiência em ler rastros. Apesar da confusão de marcas no chão, era bem fácil de montar a história do que acontecera ali.

Tudo estava destruído, devastado, saqueado.

Contaram cinco corpos no total. Três rapazes mais ou menos da mesma idade de Daiki e Taiga, cujas mortes foram rápidas e misericordiosas. Cada um deles tinha um tiro certeiro na cabeça, execução a sangue frio.

Já as outras duas pessoas...

Daiki aproximou-se do rapaz. Abaixou-se ao lado do corpo e pegou um par de óculos caído perto, todo retorcido e com respingos de sangue seco. Provavelmente tinha ficado assim durante a surra que o pobre infeliz levou antes de ser morto.

Taiga não respondeu. Estava usando o blusão que tirara de um dos rapazes para cobrir a única garota. Concentrava o olhar nos cabelos curtos e castanhos, para evitar olhar seu judiado corpo nu. Quanto sofrimento teria encontrado antes de ser assassinada tão covardemente?

— Oe — Daiki exclamou — Nada disso é culpa nossa.

— Eu sei — o rapaz respondeu triste.

— Animais fizeram isso — Daiki falou com firmeza. Taiga apenas balançou a cabeça. Não tinham nenhuma garantia de que a milícia com quem brigaram causara aquela tragédia. Mas tudo apontava naquela direção.

Irritaram os membros da gangue e foram jurados de vingança. Talvez os bandidos estivessem com raiva o bastante para descontar nos primeiros inocentes que lhe cruzaram o caminho. Parecia uma caravana das que migravam em busca de uma vida melhor. Fácil deduzir que iam para Tokyo.

— Isso é só... terrível. Sinto muito por eles. Se a gente tivesse enfrentado aqueles caras...

— Nem isso garantiria a segurança dessas pessoas, Taiga. Nós poderíamos ter vencido os três, seriamos caçados do mesmo jeito pelo resto do bando. E eles estariam no caminho. Não controlamos o destino de todo mundo.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, desolado. Estava acostumado com a lógica racional e fria de Daiki, mas não conseguia pensar como ele. Ou agir como ele. Sentia por aquelas vidas perdidas, não conseguia evitar ser diferente.

— Quer voltar para Tokyo e se vingar? — Daiki sugeriu. A oferta era tenebrosa, bem o sabia. Contudo faria qualquer coisa por aquele cara. Até mesmo se jogar sem hesitar em um abismo.

Taiga negou. Era um cabeça-quente e impulsivo, agia no calor do momento. Mas planejar uma vingança desse jeito não fazia parte de seu temperamento. Achava que violência só gerava violência, saíram as pressas de Tokyo. Não por covardia ou medo, apenas para evitar o olho-por-olho.

— Vingança não resolve porra nenhuma — ele falou convicto — Mas vamos dar um enterro decente a essas pessoas.

— Tudo bem — Daiki estava de acordo com o pedido. Não era tão indiferente assim ao sofrimento alheio para virar as costas e deixar aquelas pessoas apodrecerem ao relento enquanto abutres devoram-lhe o corpo lentamente. Era capaz de mostrar piedade pela miséria humana.

Apesar da decisão, não encontraram pá ou qualquer outro instrumento que pudesse ser usado para cavar a terra árida. A única coisa que podiam fazer era cobri-los com um túmulo de pedras. Melhor do que nada.

E foi o que fizeram. Baldearam não apenas pedras, mas pedaços de concreto e o que ajudasse a improvisar o lugar que serviria de descanso para os cinco viajantes desconhecidos. Anoitecia quando deram o trabalho por terminado. E foi justamente nesse instante que Taiga arrepiou-se de um jeito inusitado.

— Ouviu isso, Daiki?

— O quê — o rapaz estava cansado demais pra ficar ouvindo coisas. Queria beber um pouco de água e esquentar algo pra comerem, que não fossem as benditas tirinhas de carne.

— Presta atenção! — Taiga disse quase com desespero, fazendo gestos com as mãos.

Daiki obedeceu, concentrando-se. O silêncio reinava na mesma proporção em que a escuridão da noite chegava. A não ser por aquele barulhinho irritante de...

— É um choro?

— Parece.

A dupla se entreolhou. Sim, a vozinha estava distante e fraca, talvez por isso não escutaram antes. Havia uma criança chorando em algum lugar por ali!

— Temos que achar! — o ruivo decretou sem hesitar em colocar as palavras em prática. Gesto que foi imitado pelo companheiro.

Não foi tão fácil encontrar o esconderijo da criança, colocada em uma vala rasa, coberta com algumas folhas da vegetação ao redor.

— Caralho, Taiga, aqui! — Daiki chamou, sem desviar os olhos daquela coisinha que chorava fraco, enrolada em grossos panos. Um bebê, na verdade.

O rapaz aproximou-se e nem pensou antes de fazer o que Daiki parecia temer: pegar o pequenino nos braços com cuidado e aconchegá-lo, enquanto sentava-se no chão.

— Acha que foi a mãe que o escondeu aqui?

— Saa. É provável que estivesse tentando protegê-lo.

Não era incomum que milícias raptassem crianças com intenção de aumentar o próprio exército. Talvez aquela mãe sequer imaginasse o destino que a esperava, pensando que depois poderia recuperar o filho.

— Minha hipótese é que essas pessoas viram eles se aproximando e tomaram providências para esconder isso.

— “Isso”? Não fale assim — Taiga ralhou, fazendo o outro girar os olhos.

— O que vamos fazer? — Daiki coçou a nuca.

— Não podemos deixar o bebê aqui — o ruivo soou um tanto alarmado.

— Cacete, Taiga. Eu nunca ia sugerir isso, não sou um monstro — Daiki se defendeu com rancor.

— Desculpa. Também não podemos levar de volta para Tokyo.

Estavam em um impasse que nem era tão impasse assim. Daiki podia ler a opção que seu namorado queria, evidente na forma cuidadosa que segurava o bebê, no jeito que já o olhava.

— Não podemos ficar com iss... hum, é menino ou menina? — sentiu-se curioso.

Taiga levantou uma parte da manta, dando uma espiadinha nas roupas puídas.

— Menino.

— Não podemos ficar com ele, Taiga. Você entende alguma coisa de bebês? Eu não.

O outro refletiu na frase por um momento.

— Não, não sei nada também. O que eles comem? — começou a ninar a criança para ver se parava de chorar. Já tinha visto mulheres agindo assim antes, geralmente funcionava — Acho que está chorando de fome.

Daiki coçou o pescoço.

— As mulheres seguram eles assim — imitou usando os braços vazios — Quando vão alimentar.

Taiga fez o mesmo, aconchegando o pequeno bebê ainda mais contra o peito. Não funcionou, pois ele continuou chorando baixinho, como se estivesse sem forças.

— Acho que só dá certo com mulheres — decretou depois de breves instantes — E se a gente der um pouco da comida desidratada.

— Não é muito forte? Pode deixá-lo doente.

— Que tal diluir menos pó em mais água?

Daiki analisou a criança que chorava fraquinho. Parecia desumano não tentar alimentá-lo da forma que fosse, tanto quando abandoná-lo a própria sorte naquela região praticamente desértica.

— Você venceu.

O outro apenas sorriu, ainda ninando o bebê. Já que não parecia disposto a soltá-lo tão cedo, Daiki tomou para si a tarefa de ir buscar as coisas deles e trazer para perto da vala, lugar que aproveitou para improvisar uma pequena fogueira, além de cercá-la com alguns blocos de concreto. Quem olhasse de longe não veria a claridade e o acampamento não seria denunciado. Então pegou uma lata presa na parte de fora da mochila e virou um pouco de água. Depois tirou o lacre de uma das latas de comida desidratada e virou um pouquinho de pó, completando-o com mais água antes de colocar tudo direto sobre o fogo.

Mal começou a fervura e um cheiro agradável se espalhou. As lacticínios eram de primeira qualidade!

— Acho que está pronto — Daiki mexeu a comida rala — Quer tentar?

— Esfria um pouco antes, caralho — a resposta veio um tanto divertida.

— Eu ia fazer isso...

— Sei! — acabou rindo.

Daiki riu também. Não entendia nada de crianças, mas era óbvio que um bebê não conseguiria comer nada tão quente. Que culpa tinha se não desenvolvera alguma noção de como cuidar de pirralhos? Nunca pensou que um deles cairia na vida deles assim.

Mexeu a sopa por algum tempo, assoprando-a, até que estivesse bem morninha.

— Aqui — estendeu a lata para Taiga, que a pegou com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava o bebê com cuidado. Seu braço era grande, o que oferecia um abrigo perfeito! Em silencio, equilibrou a lata sobre o joelho e pegou uma pequena porção com a colher, levando-a aos lábios do garotinho. Na mesma hora ele parou de chorar e começou a sugar com avidez — Deu certo!

Taiga riu empolgado. O coração de Daiki falhou uma batida. Ele soube com toda a certeza do mundo que seu companheiro já se afeiçoara à coisinha miúda. Aquele grande coração se abrira e cedera espaço para o bebê que conheciam a cerca de uma hora.

Podia se posicionar contra e insistir que desviassem a rota até uma cidade e o deixassem aos cuidados de alguém. Apenas os dois já tinham dificuldades em se manter vivos. Como seria acrescentar tal responsabilidade? Se ficasse firme, convenceria Taiga a concordar com tal plano.

Mas poderia mesmo obrigá-lo a isso? Arriscar a tirar o brilho daqueles olhos que tanto amava? Desfazer aquela visão agradável: como um cara tão grande, estabanado e desajeitado podia se mostrar tão afável e gentil cuidando de um bebê? Nunca presenciara aquele lado do companheiro. Podia se acostumar com a cena.

Desviou os olhos para o menininho. Não podia negar uma coisa: aquele ser que mal chegara ao mundo já passara por uma grande provação, sozinho no sol escaldante, protegido por tênues galhos de vegetação e pela manta, por horas a fio até que ambos chegassem ali, a tempo providencial de salvá-lo.

Ficou tudo muito claro. O bebê era exatamente como eles: um sobrevivente.

— Como vamos chamá-lo? — Daiki se viu perguntando.

O outro rapaz ergueu a cabeça, sem esconder a surpresa.

— Tem certeza...?

— Nenhuma — ele deixou-se cair para trás, deitando-se no chão de terra — Mas que certeza a gente pode ter nessa porra de vida?

Taiga observou o rostinho redondo que sugava a colher com cada vez menos avidez. A pele estava com um aspecto mais saudável, adquirindo um rosado encantador. Os poucos fios de cabelo eram bem negros, assim como os olhos espertos. A criança era bem cuidada, sem dúvidas. Lamentou pela mãe que perdera a vida recentemente e a chance de ver o rebento crescer. O destino possuía um senso de humor duvidoso, talvez tivessem relação indireta com a fatalidade que acometera a caravana. Agora tinham relação direta com o futuro do menino em seus braços.

— Himuro — Taiga falou baixinho.

Daiki não disse nada. Aquele era o nome do irmão mais velho de Taiga, um menino que morrera de fome aos dez anos, não sem antes provar na pele como aquele mundo podia ser cruel. O episodio doloroso ensinara uma dura lição a Taiga: o jovem nunca desperdiçava comida. Dava valor a cada pequeno farelo, cada prato de gosto duvidoso, mesmo que ninguém mais o fizesse. Apenas que esteve a um passo de padecer a mingua sabia o verdadeiro valor de um alimento. Também fora nessa ocasião que Taiga desenvolvera um medo excruciante de cachorros. Nunca revelera os detalhes para Daiki, algo sombrio e assustador que, eventualmente, o fazia acordar suando no meio da noite, vítima de um pesadelo. Algo que o machucava apenas de lembrar, e por tal motivo Daiki não insistia em saber. Um passado terrível que envolvia seu amado companheiro e o irmão que não chegara a conhecer, mas que sofrera o inimaginável. Prometeu silenciosamente que faria de tudo para que aquele menino tivesse uma sina diferente do que lhe inspirara o novo nome.

D&T

O caminho de volta para casa acabou esticando-se em quase um dia a mais. Embora a presença do pequeno Himuro desse novas cores a cada passo. Taiga abrira mão de puxar o carrinho, apenas para carregar o bebê nos braços, deixando a tarefa a cargo de Daiki.

Aprenderam muito cuidando de Himuro, que afinal, era um humano em miniatura. Tinha necessidades, fazia sujeira! Essa última parte Daiki deixava a cargo de Taiga sem hesitação ou remorso! Principalmente porque cheirava muito mal...

Apesar disso, foi divertido. Aprenderam algumas coisas sobre bebês. A maioria graças ao instinto. E improvisação: roupas que foram rasgadas para proteger a criaturinha. A “fala de bebê” que fazia Daiki se derreter por dentro e implicar com Taiga, ainda que ele também a usasse ocasionalmente.

Tiveram sorte por duas vezes, acolhidos por chuva natural, de água pura. Podendo assim reabastecer os cantis que esvaziavam perigosamente. Quando faltavam poucas milhas para alcançar o esconderijo, pararam. Começaria uma série de procedimentos de rotina que usavam como proteção.

Só se aproximaram do lugar durante a noite, para evitar que qualquer pessoa os visse se esgueirando pela vegetação. Usaram o carrinho com galhos presos as rodas para revolver a terra e apagar qualquer sinal de pegadas.

Sorrateiramente se aproximaram de um amontoado de concreto e tijolos. Algo perdido no meio da paisagem desértica, distante de qualquer ponto civilizado. Cada movimento era cuidadoso, para ter a certeza de não serem flagrados por algum viajante perdido ou alguém a espionar secretamente.

Como Himuro dormia nos braços de Taiga, coube a Daiki arrastar sozinho e com esforço um bloco de cimento específico, que revelou um buraco no chão, pelo qual Taiga deslizou e desapareceu na escuridão. Alguns minutos depois voltou, sem o bebê e pegou o carrinho com as mochilas, arrastando-se até desaparecer debaixo da terra pela segunda vez.

O rapaz que ficara por último escaneou os arredores com um olhar arguto e concentrado. Não notou nada de suspeito, nem um som ou sombra. Seu instinto dizia que estavam seguros. Por isso quebrou um galhinho com haste cumprida de um arbusto perto e também deslizou parte do corpo pela passagem, deitado de costas de modo a poder puxar o bloco de concreto e ocultar totalmente a entrada secreta. Havia ainda uma última providência a se tomar: removeu entulhos menores ao lado do bloco maior, o suficiente para enfiar o galhinho para, com paciência, calma e dificuldade, deslizá-lo pelo chão apagando os traços de que algo acontecera por ali. Só então recolocou tudo no lugar e escorregou de vez para dentro do buraco. Arrastando-se de costas pela terra por um longo e angustiante trajeto, cada vez mais entranhado na terra, cercado de poeira, apertado a ponto de ser quase claustrofóbico, até ser recepcionado por inesperada luz e ar fresco.

Estava em casa.

E que casa. Um paraíso perdido remanescente que herdara toda a tecnologia dos dias precedentes ao Grande Cataclismo. Aquela era uma das estações do metrô que ligava duas grandes cidades. Havia luz graças a grandes placas de captação que se conectavam com o exterior para recolher e armazenar energia que abastecia o lugar. Também tinham água reaproveitada da chuva e de algum lugar das entranhas da Terra. Não entendiam direito como tudo funcionava. Aquele lugar fôra projetado e criado para ser auto-suficiente e sustentável tirando tudo da natureza sem a agredir.

— Coloquei Himuro na cama — Taiga chamou a atenção de Daiki. Começara a guardar as latas em um improvisado armário de madeira. Por “cama” referia-se a um colchão de casal que ficava na extinta bilheteria. Além disso, havia o espaço de banheiros. Usavam o que tinha a placa de uma mulher estilizada, porque o masculino ruíra e estava inacessível.

Essa era a casa deles: um pátio de tamanho razoável, local em que improvisaram um armário onde guardavam mantimentos e outras coisas, banquetas, e até uma mesa com pedaços de madeira velha. A bilheteria vertida em quarto e o banheiro. Apesar disso, tinham água e energia. Os filtros também funcionavam, purificando o ar.

Ainda parecia um sonho que conseguissem ter encontrado algo assim. Mais surpreendente era o fato de ter esbarrado com a passagem por puro acaso. Ou melhor, desespero pela fome. A dupla caminhava há quase dois dias, sem comida e com um mínimo de água. Daiki chegara a acreditar que ali estaria o fim para eles, até ter a impressão de ver um roedor desaparecer nos entulhos. A fome era tanta que mesmo a idéia de devorar um rato era melhor do que padecer de fome, ameaça que Taiga experimentava pela segunda vez em sua vida.

Ao invés do rato, encontraram uma família de raposas cinzentas. O desfecho da história era fácil de se deduzir. Quando os bichinhos sumiram por trás de um dos blocos, os dois rapazes arrastaram o obstáculo e foram atrás, perseguindo unicamente a promessa de comida. E encontraram o paraíso, além da refeição farta.

— Não vai caber tudo aqui, guarda essas revistas em outro lugar — Taiga pegou uma pilha de pornografia velha que Daiki colecionara e colocou no chão.

— Oe, cuidado com os meus peitões!

— Os seus peitões?! — Taiga riu.

— Você entendeu, caralho — Daiki foi pegar seu tesouro, pensando onde podia guardá-lo — Agora que a gente voltou vou continuar cavando na nossa horta.

Acabou colocando no chão, encostado a parede em duas pilhas menores. Aproveitou para deitar, usando as revistas como travesseiro e puxando uma para folhear de modo descompromissado. Gostava de estar em casa, a salvo, com a guarda baixa; sem precisar viver em alerta a cada segundo ou temer cada passo dado. Ali eram apenas Daiki e Taiga. E nenhuma daquelas pessoas de fora, perigos em potencial, riscos ao qual não tinham controle. E agora o pequeno Himuro, claro. Naquela familiar segurança Daiki 'desligava' as precauções, se entregava a paz, sabia que nada de ruim os poderia alcançar. Estavam a salvo. Egoistas, por esconder um lugar tão incrivel de outras pessoas? Talvez sim. Mas o mundo hostil os moldara e os ensinara que bondade demais nem sempre trazia bons resultados.

— Te ajudo com a horta — Taiga prometeu.

Tinham explorado as duas direções em que os trilhos seguiam, ambas bloqueadas por um desabamento, encerradas por uma barreira intransponível de concreto, tijolos e ferraria. Era impossível entrar por ali. Ou sair.

Em um dos lados, pacientemente, trabalhavam com afinco até conseguir tirar um dos moirões de sustentação dos trilhos, serrando-o com ferramentas improvisadas. O plano de Daiki era conseguir remover pelo menos mais um nos próximos dois anos, para ter espaço suficiente para plantar sementes geneticamente modificadas para sobreviver à ausência do sol. Teriam uma bela horta para ajudar na alimentação. Conheciam técnicas de tratamento de carne, de modo a fazê-la durar mais tempo.

Assim iam sobrevivendo como uma geração que nunca foi apresentada a um mundo diferente daquele que dançava a beira do abismo e total aniquilação de qualquer ser existente. Aniquilação que ainda não viera, pois a vida insistia em se renovar.

Até quando? Pergunta assustadora que ninguém sabia responder. Talvez o fim viesse mais cedo do que o esperado. Talvez quebrassem todas as expectativas e conseguissem passar da meia idade, fato raro na amarga realidade. E, pra dizer a verdade, nenhum daqueles dois jovens queria saber ou se preocupar com o futuro distante. Cada dia era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado. Ensinariam essa visão a Himuro, dariam-lhe ferramentas para vencer dia a dia.

Eram sobreviventes no mundo atual. E, por enquanto, sobreviver era o bastante.


End file.
